


Your Kiss Is Sugary Sweet

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, That's literally all this is, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes to try chapstick. Josh likes to try it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss Is Sugary Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Cake' by Melanie Martinez

They were making out in Tyler’s bunk when Josh first noticed. Tyler’s lips were softer, smoother than the normally chapped texture that Josh was used to and he said just as much.

Tyler shrugged. “I put on some chapstick.”

Josh kissed him again, tasting the slightly waxy vanilla flavor on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“I like it.”

 

The next time Josh noticed was during their pre-show makeout session. Josh wasn’t as much of a fan of this tradition because they couldn’t really touch each other, what with Tyler’s black stage makeup; Tyler, being the tease he was, absolutely loved it. (Josh would always get him back after the show though, making sure to fuck him hard but not let him come until he was crying for it.)

“Did you put on chapstick again?”

“Yeah, cherry.”

_Fuck it_ , Josh thought, wrapping a hand around Tyler’s painted neck as he sucked the boy’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

 

They were making out in a bathroom stall, which Josh wasn’t too proud of but what could he say? Tyler was pretty damn persuasive, not to mention his lips tasted _fucking delicious_.

“Strawberry?” Josh asked, panting as he pulled back. Tyler nodded before pulling Josh back in by the collar of his shirt, whining as Josh pressed him against the stall with his hips.

 

They had a free day so they decided to spend it being lazy in their hotel room, eating room service food and watching movies (and making out). They were in the middle of some awful action movie when Tyler left the bed suddenly, laughing as Josh groaned about the lack of warmth, and grabbed some chapstick out of his bag. He rolled it on, rubbing his lips and smacking them together loudly as he walked back to the bed, not noticing the way Josh was staring at his mouth.

He yelped in surprise as Josh yanked him down onto the bed, tangling their limbs together as he licked and bit at the other boy’s mouth. Tyler pulled away, giggling as Josh tried to follow his lips. 

“You know, you could just borrow my chapstick if you like it that much.”

Josh smiled and shrugged, moving in close to steal another kiss.

“I like trying it this way.”


End file.
